


Snowbound

by tipitiwitchet (no_one_in_particular)



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_one_in_particular/pseuds/tipitiwitchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Rendezvous in a Bedroll. Heyes likes snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/gifts).



> So my dear kassidy and I decided to extend our exchange throughout the year. If you're interested in our schedule, it's here:
> 
> http://kassidy62.livejournal.com/127707.html
> 
> Happy Panic Day, Petal. Hope you like it.

Hannibal Heyes had never been a cold weather person. Sure, it got cold in the desert at night, and there were plenty of places in the west where the snow piled higher than your head in the winter months. He had put up with all that, but Heyes had always appreciated the sun, heat, and a warm, dry wind.

He liked winter just fine now. He liked this cabin with its many shelves and small storage cellar. He liked the large stone fireplace that kept the single room toasty warm. He liked his pile of furs and blankets in front of it. He liked his single chair, wide and well made with sturdy arms, sitting next to his small table. He liked the tiny circular windows that looked out on a pinkish night sky and miles and miles of unblemished snow. He liked the snow. It was quiet. 

He wasn’t crazy about his bath arrangements though. The tub wasn’t large enough to sit in. Even if it had been, melting enough snow to fill it would have been more work than it was worth. So he stood in the tub, near enough to the fire to be warm but far enough from his bedding that he wouldn’t get it wet. 

The Kid wasn’t always around, but he had a habit of always showing up at bath time. 

He was there now, lounging in Heyes’ only chair like he owned the place. He took his hat off and said, “I think you missed a spot.”

Heyes looked over his shoulder and watched Curry drop his gun belt on the table next to his hat as he poured another tin mug of water over his torso. “I’m not done yet. Why don’t you come back in about five minutes?”

Curry smiled and leaned back in the chair. “And miss the show? I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Heyes was close enough to the fire to be comfortably warm but he shivered anyway and looked away. “Want me to throw in a few high kicks for you?” he asked, looking back as though daring Curry to say yes.

The Kid didn’t bother to meet his eyes when he replied, taken as he was by watching the water running over Heyes’ ass. “You have a lot of fine qualities, but dancing isn’t a talent of yours. If you fall over and knock yourself unconscious, it’s going to ruin my plans.”

Heyes scoffed. “I thought we decided ages ago that planning was best left to me.”

Curry smiled a little broader. “Well, I seem to have a lot of time on my hands these days, and, for whatever reason, I seem to spend the lion’s share of it thinking about you.”

Heyes picked up the old flour sack he used as a towel from the floor and started drying off. “And what kind of things do you think?”

Kid slid down in the chair a little and beckoned with his hand. “Why don’t you come over here and let me tell you all about it?”

Heyes draped his makeshift towel over the woodpile next to the fireplace to dry and dropped his soap into the tin cup he’d been using to rinse off. The cup went onto a shelf nearby and, while he was there, he picked up a bottle of mineral oil and tossed it to the Kid who caught it with ease and twirled it with his nimble fingers.

He felt a little silly walking across the room with his hard cock bobbing with every step, but Kid didn’t look inclined to laugh at him. Devour him whole maybe, but not laugh.

When he stopped in front of the chair, the Kid looked down at his feet and then slowly dragged his gaze upward to his face, lingering over all the sights in between. He tossed the bottle back to Heyes and started unbuttoning his shirt. “I’m guessing you had a use for this in mind.”

Heyes went to his knees and placed the bottle on the floor while he opened Jed’s pants. Jed lifted his ass enough for him to slip them down to his knees, and Hannibal took a moment to do some looking of his own at the man in front of him, shirt unbuttoned, but still on, cock bent back against his belly, hard and wet. He felt Kid’s hand in his hair, stroking and rubbing gently at his scalp and he raised his head so that Kid’s hand slid down over his face and he mouthed at his fingers, making the Kid gasp and curse under his breath.

He pulled away with a last, long lick and opened the bottle of mineral oil and smoothed some between his hands before grasping Jed and stroking him, slicking him up. He heard the scrape of Kid’s nails against wood as he gripped the chair arms.

Heyes smiled and squeezed a little harder, oily flesh slipping through his hands. “Careful of splinters there, Jed.”

Kid growled a little. “Get up here, Heyes. Now.”

Heyes looked up at Kid and reached between his legs to swipe an oily hand against his hole, for show mostly. Curry’s widened eyes told him that the gesture had achieved its desired effect, and he clambered up into his lap. There was barely enough room in the chair for him to straddle Kid and it was a tight squeeze to reach down between them and guide Kid into him.

Kid groaned as Heyes sank slowly onto him. He moved his hands from the chair arms to Heyes’ hips, fingers digging into his flesh the same way they had in the wood, and Heyes settled all the way down and arched his back, maybe looking for a good spot, maybe just showing off a bit.

Curry appreciated the effort either way. “Damn, you look pretty like this, Heyes.”

Heyes closed his eyes and snarled a little. “Told you to stop calling me pretty.”

Kid’s smile didn’t falter. “You don’t want to fight about it.” He lifted Heyes’ hips a little and let him sink back down, watching his face as he let his head fall back. “You like it even if you won’t admit it.”

Heyes opened his eyes and started to speak, but Jed stopped him cold by running one calloused finger up the length of his cock. Heyes let out a long breath and shivered. “Please.”

Curry smiled and picked up one of Heyes’ fisted hands and coaxed his fingers open before he guided his still-oily hand to his cock and then grabbed his ass, knowing that Heyes would automatically rear back a little once he was gripping himself.

“Tell me it’s good, Heyes,” whispered Kid. “I want to hear you say it.”

Heyes started to move and pumped his dick, trusting that Kid would keep him from falling as he leaned farther and farther back. “It’s good.” He found an angle that made his thighs ache and sparks travel up his spine and nearly sobbed, “Oh god, it’s so good.”

“Look at you. Just look at you, “ Curry bit out, his heels slipping against the floor and his fingers digging into Heyes’ hips, hanging on for dear life as Heyes rode him faster.

Heyes felt his face heat, but he didn’t slow. He was so close. “Kid, I’m gonna…”

Curry gripped him a little tighter. “C’mon. Do it, Heyes.”

Heyes stilled and came with a moan, barely hearing Kid muttering under his breath about how much he loved to see him this way until Heyes finally managed to pry his fingers loose from his own cock and grab at Kid’s shirt.

He fell forward against Kid and took a moment to catch his breath before turning his head to kiss his neck and say, “Now you,” as he started to sit back up and keep going.

Curry stopped him though, slipped one hand into his hair and pulled him in close. “Don’t.” His other hand was probing around Heyes’ hole, stroking where he was still buried inside him.

Heyes gasped a little, still sensitive. “Don’t you want to?”

Curry nipped at his bottom lip and rocked against him. “Course I do, just not yet.” 

Heyes moaned again. He knew this mood. Kid enjoyed being lazy, but he had stamina to spare when he wanted. It was usually lots of fun. Then again, Heyes hated to give in just on general principle. He didn’t have a lot of room to maneuver with Curry still holding him close, but he tilted his hips forward, squeezing Curry inside him and licking at his mouth. “Why don’t you let me sit up?”

The Kid tightened his grip on Heyes’ hair and pulled him in closer. Heyes couldn’t see his face from this angle but he knew his eyes were shut tight and he was counting to ten in his head. “C’mon, Jed, you don’t have to hold out just to prove you can.”

That was probably the wrong thing to say. Curry relaxed after a moment and laughed, low and dirty, right in Heyes’ ear. He went back to rocking slowly into Heyes, moving his head back around so he could look him in the eye. “Can you get hard again?”

Heyes didn’t tell him that if he kept rocking and laughing that it wouldn’t be a problem; he just moaned his name, “Jeeeeeed.”

Curry mouthed along his jaw and whispered, “Say yes, Heyes.”

“You have unreasonable expectations. You know that, right?” Heyes was just stalling. He knew he was going to do whatever Kid wanted.

“Say yes, “ Curry insisted.

Heyes took one long shuddering breath and said, “Yes.”

Curry manhandled Heyes off his lap, gasping when he pulled out of him, but not hesitating. Heyes stood on trembling legs while he watched Curry make short work of stripping the rest of way, boots first, then his shirt, then he stood and stripped off his pants. Finally, naked as the day he was born, he smiled at Heyes and laid his hands on his chest, gently propelling him backwards until he reached his makeshift bed and then he pushed.

Heyes fell onto his furs with an audible, “oof”. He laughed and extended his limbs, spreading out and filling all the space he could, stretching every cramped muscle and rubbing at the marks the chair arms had left on the outside of his thighs. Curry looked down at him appreciatively before turning and walking away.

Heyes propped up on his elbows and stared after him. “Where the hell are you going?”

Curry pulled a bottle and glass off a shelf on the far wall and waved them at him. He sat back down in the chair, scooting it over so he could prop his feet up on the table (like a savage), narrowly avoiding the open bottle of mineral oil still sitting on the floor. He poured himself a drink and sat back. “Go ahead. I want to watch.”

Hannibal continued to stare at him. “You want to watch? From over there?”

Kid raised his glass. “Yup.”

“The view is better over here.” Heyes patted the furs beside him.

“The view’s just fine.” Kid took a drink of whiskey and stroked himself. “Be even better if you’d just lay back and spread your legs for me.”

Heyes obeyed without thinking about it. Kid’s voice pitched low like that tended to make thinking difficult.

“Good boy.” Heyes squirmed a bit at the praise. “Now touch yourself.”

Heyes ran a hand down his torso, through the drying mess he’d left on his belly earlier, and gripped his hardening cock. He shivered at Kid’s murmur of approval and stroked himself.

“How’s it feel, Heyes?” There was that low, sugared tone again. 

Hannibal writhed under the sound of Jed’s voice like a cat bathing in a sunbeam and opened his mouth to respond, but all he could manage was a moan.

Kid stopped stroking himself and gripped his cock near the base and bit his lip, fingers white around his glass. “Perfect. You’re just perfect. Keep going.”

Heyes whined and arched up into his own grip as he reached between his legs and rubbed at his hole. Long moments passed as he twisted and squirmed under Curry’s gaze, the only sound his panting breath and Curry’s occasional quiet instruction: harder, open your legs wider, keep doing that, let me hear you.

When Hannibal stuck a third finger in his ass, Jed muttered curses under his breath and got up out of the chair, slamming his glass down on the table. He paused briefly to pick up the bottle of mineral oil off the floor and stepped over to the furs to stand over Heyes. “Turn over.”

Heyes looked up at him for a second, pleasure drunk and dazed, before obeying, groaning at the feel of the fur beneath him. He humped lazily against it until Kid planted a foot on his ass and pinned him.

“Stop it.” Heyes made a small mournful noise but stilled under Kid’s foot, though he couldn’t help wiggling a bit when he felt oil dripping down his crack.

Kid took his foot off him and then Hannibal heard him walk to the table behind him and put the bottle down. He waited, hands fisted in his furs as he felt the oil oozing down his ass. 

Finally, he felt Kid drop onto the furs and just as he was working up enough spit in his mouth to get the words out to beg the son of a bitch to just touch him already, he felt him grab his ass.

He let Kid manipulate his body so that he was on his knees, his ass up in the air, legs spread. Jed still wasn’t touching him though, not really. He was behind him, holding him still and open, more vulnerable than he’d ever been.

“Kid?” His voice was weak and dry.

“Shhh,” Jed hushed him. “I’m looking at you, and you’re going to let me.” He leaned over Heyes’ back, his cock dragging against him. “You like it when I look at you.” One hand left his ass and reached around to grasp Heyes’ dick. “You like it when I call you pretty.” His traitorous cock twitched in Curry’s hand, and he moaned and thrust into his grip.

Jed let go of his dick and ran his hands through the oily mess in his ass, spreading it around and reaching between his legs to rub at the sensitive spot right behind his balls and to cup and handle his sack. Heyes panted and pushed back against him.

Jed flipped him over and pushed his legs open again. He settled between them and wiped at Heyes’ face with an oily hand, brushing away tears Heyes hadn’t even realized were there. He smiled at Hannibal and gave him a deep whiskey-flavored kiss. “You’ve been so good, Heyes. I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

Before Heyes could ask how, he was moving down his body and taking Heyes’ cock into his mouth. Heyes automatically thrust up into the wet heat of Curry’s mouth and the Kid took advantage of his lifted hips by sliding two fingers into his ass.

Heyes nearly sobbed. He grabbed hold of Kid’s hair with both hands and held on as Curry sucked and licked and finger-fucked him. He rocked back and forth between his mouth and his hand, panting and begging, “don’t stop oh god don’t stop Jed oh my god your fucking mouth please don’t stop”.

He went silent and still when he came though, back bent like a bow and his mouth open in a silent scream. For long seconds he didn’t even breathe. The only sound in the room was the soft noise of Curry sucking and swallowing as his orgasm went on and on.

Finally he lay boneless and spent, and Curry pulled off his cock and grabbed his legs under his knees to spread him wide and fucked him hard. Heyes couldn’t really do anything to help but he muttered encouragement and kept telling Kid how gorgeous he looked and how good he felt until Kid pulled out and jerked off on top of him, splattering his belly and chest.

Jed lay down beside Heyes and ran his hands over his body, spreading his spunk all over him, kissing his mouth and neck and smiling at him. Heyes was drained and languid and let Kid do whatever he wanted as he drifted in a half sleep.

Finally, Curry grabbed a blanket and covered them both. Heyes molded his body to Jed’s and sighed, ready to sleep. He was just about to drift off when a loud clang sounded behind him and he rolled over…

***

To see the deputy standing at the door of his cell, banging his truncheon against the bars. Lom Trevors stood behind him. “Wake up. You’ve got a visitor.”

Heyes sat up in his cot and ran a hand through his hair. “Nice of you to show up, Lom. Did you have to do it in the middle of the night?”

Lom waited until the deputy had walked away before answering. “I got here as quickly as I could. I wasn’t sure I would make it.” He paused. “Heyes, are you naked?”

Heyes smiled. “I figure I should be comfortable as possible. It’s hot as hell, and I’m past worrying about modesty.”

Lom frowned. “Well, I’m not. Why don’t you put on some pants?”

Heyes shrugged and threw off the thin blanket as he reached for his pants hanging off the end of his bunk. Lom turned around and looked away, stepping over to the lamp on the wall to turn the flame up a little.

Heyes stood and pulled his pants up. “What can I do for you, Lom? Besides putting on my pants, I mean.”

Trevors turned back around and leaned on the bars of the cell. “How about telling me what’s happened? Did you kill those men? Where’s Kid? Is he planning to break you out of here?”

Heyes sat back down on his cot and leaned back against the wall. “Yes, I killed those men. I’m not talking about Kid. All you need to know is that you aren’t going to find him.”

Lom shook his head. “You aren’t a killer. Tell me what happened and maybe I can help.”

Heyes laughed a little. “So you came just to help an old friend? C’mon, Lom. Don’t you think we might as well talk plain at this point?”

“Damn it, Heyes, I’m trying to talk plain. They’re going to hang you in the morning! We don’t have time for anything other than plain talking.”

Heyes stopped smiling. “Then tell me the truth. You’re not here to help me. You and the governor are worried I’ll talk about our deal before they get me strung up and you’ll both have to deal with the political fallout of having let a murderer go free.”

Lom looked at his boots. “That’s not fair, Heyes. I’ve always been a friend to you.”

Heyes sighed. “It may not be fair, but it’s accurate. Those widows have been loud and they’d be only too happy to scream for your heads if they knew.”

“You can’t blame those women for being angry about their husbands being murdered.”

“They aren’t all that angry about their husbands. They’re just peeved because I wouldn’t play along with them.”

Lom wrinkled his brow. “What do you mean?”

“They hired their own lawyer and sent him to see me. He said that the good widows would ask the judge for mercy for me if I would just admit that their men had killed Kid and tell them where to find the body.”

Lom looked a little shocked. “The reward. They want the reward.”

Kid smiled and nodded. “They aren’t going to get it though.”

“So the Kid is dead?”

Heyes picked at the blanket. “I never said that.”

“They found those men under a tree with a cut rope hanging from it. Did you cut him down before he was dead or after? Just tell me, Heyes.”

Heyes remained silent.

“Is he coming to get you out? Is that why you’re so calm about hanging tomorrow?”

Still nothing.

Lom heaved a sigh. “It says something about one of us that I can’t tell if you’re working a con or if you’re just so broken that you don’t care about dying, but damned if I know which one.”

“Well, I’ll tell you what, Lom, how about I just put all your fears to rest?”

“How are you going to do that, Heyes?” Lom asked, his voice full of suspicion.

Heyes stood up and smiled. “Simple. You just pull out that gun on your hip that the idiot out there should have taken away from you and shoot me.” He spread his arms and walked toward the bars. “You can tell them that I grabbed you through the bars and tried to take it. I’ll be dead and, therefore, silent, and you can go over to the hotel and go to sleep knowing there won’t be any jail breaks or spilling of secrets.” 

Lom recoiled, looking horrified. “You really think I would shoot you in cold blood?”

Heyes stopped and walked back to his bunk and sat down. “Not really, but it was worth asking. It really would solve your worries and it would deprive those poor widows of the satisfaction of watching me dance at the end of a rope.”

Lom shook his head. “I don’t know what to say to you, Heyes.”

Heyes shut his eyes and leaned back again. “No, I guess you don’t” He sighed and sat up. “So how about we wrap this up? I’d like to be well rested for my appointment in the morning.”

Lom wasn’t ready to go though. “How the hell did you even get caught, Heyes? You’ve been running from bounty hunters and the law for years. Where were you going?”

“Canada.”

“Canada?”

Heyes nodded. “Yes, Canada. What do you think Canada is like, Lom?” He shook his head before Lom could answer. “No, don’t tell me. I’ve got my own ideas about it.”

Lom just stared at him. 

Heyes stood up. “It really is time to say good night now, Lom. You can come back in the morning if you want, but I’m going back to sleep now.”

Lom looked at him a moment longer, then nodded. “Have it your way, but I will be back in the morning, Heyes. I think someone should be with you.”

Heyes smiled and started to undo his pants. “If it makes you feel better, Lom.”

Lom glared at him and turned the lamp back down before walking away down the dark hall. Heyes took his pants off and put them back at the end of the cot before laying back down under his blanket and turning over…

***

Back into Curry’s arms. He wiggled against him, getting comfortable.

Curry grumbled a little and pulled him close. “Go to sleep, Heyes. We have a long way to go tomorrow.”

Heyes muttered his assent and threw a leg over Curry’s hips, already more than half-asleep. In a moment, they were both dozing.

Outside, the snow fell.


End file.
